criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Pot
Murder Pot is fourth fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place in School, district in Atlanta Bay. Previously... The Team found out that one of The Chit-Chaters member will murder School cook. Also The @rtist 'attacked agian. They told to 'Pacific Bay School infromation about School Dean Donna Walker, such as her address and her phone number. Plot Amy and Player went to School to warn School cook for possible murder but it was too late, School cook was found dead with the head in pot with hot oil. Victim was Valentine Montogmery. Some suspects showed up. Food critic, who said that Valentine's food was dangerous, named Tobias Sharp, School Dean, who hated Valentine because the critic from Tobias named Donna Walker, journalist, who loved Valentine beacuse she cooked so great named Stuart O'Neil, The @rtist and School Cleaner Odell Toole. Killer was, suprisingly, Donna Walker. Donna killed Valentine because the critic from Tobias. Also, it was order from The Chit-Chaters leader. After arresting, Amy said: "How can a person who we trust so much, betray us like that?". Donna got 50 years in prison for murder of Valentine Montogmery. In School in Chaos (4/5), Donna wanted to talk to us. She said that we have to go to School Backyard to find the paper where it tells who is the new School Dean. Paper said that new School Dean is Omar Bahir. Omar was very happy when he heard the news. But that is not all, [http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/David_Jones Jones] went to School Backyard to have a little break from his job but when he come back he said he found Donna murdered in School Backyard. Will the team stop The Chit-Chaters and stop terror in School forever? Summary Victim: * Valentine Montogmery '''(found dead with the head in pot with hot oil.) Murder Weapon: * '''Hot oil Killer: * Donna Walker Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer wears a Permanent Marker. * The Killer is Right-Handed. * The Killer has Asthma. * The Killer is a woman. * The Killer has Brown Eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate School Kitchen.(Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Notepad, Faded Note.) * Autopsy Victim's Body.(18:00:00) * Examine Faded Note.(New Suspect: Donna Walker.) * Talk to Donna about Valentine. * Examine Faded Notepad.(New Suspect: Stuart O'Neil.) * Ask Stuart about Valentine.(New Crime Scene: Janitor's Room.) * Investigate Janitor's Room.(Clues: Critic.) * Examine Critic.(New Suspect: Tobias Sharp.) * Talk to Tobias about Valentine's Critic. * Get Result Victim's Body.(Attribute: The Killer wears a Permanent Marker and The Killer is Right-Handed.) * Go to Chapter 2.(Updated: Donna Walker is Right-Handed; 1 star.) Chapter 2: * Investigate School Backyard.(Clues: Broken Videotape, USB Key;New Suspect: Odell Toole.) * Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) * Examine Broken Videotape.(Result: Videotape.) * Analyze Videotape.(06:00:00) * Ask Odell why is he in the School Backyard.(Updated: Odell Toole is Right-Handed.) * Get Result Videotape.(Attribute: The Killer has Asthma.) * Get Result USB Key.(New Suspect: The @rtist.) * Ask The @rtist why is they's USB Key at the Crime Scene.(Updated: The @rtist is Right-Handed; New Crime Scene: Broom.) * Investigate Broom.(Clues: Faded Paper; Picture of The @rtist.) * Examine Faded Paper.(Result: Death Threat to Valentine.) * Talk to Stuart about his Death Threat to Valentine.(Updated: Stuart O'Neil is Right-Handed and has Asthma.) * Examine Picture of The @rtist. * Talk to The @rtist about Valentine revealing her real identity. * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star.) Chapter 3: * Investigate Tree.(Clues: Picture, Mobile Phone; Updated: Donna Walker has Asthma.) * Talk to Donna about the Picture of her having Asthma attack.(Prestiqe: Investigate Tree.) * Examine Mobile Phone.(Result: Unlocked Mobile Phone.) * Analyze Mobile Phone.(12:00:00) * Get Result Mobile Phone. * Ask Tobias about his affair with Valentine.(Updated: Tobias Sharp is Right-Handed.) * Investiagte Oven.(Clues: CCTV Camera, Napkin.) * Examine CCTV Camera.(Result: Unlocked CCTV Camera.) * Analyze CCTV Camera.(15:00:00) * Examine Napkin.(Result: Saliva.) * Analyze Saliva.(09:00:00) * Get Result Saliva.(Attribute: The Killer is a woman.) * Get Result CCTV Camera.(Attribute: The Killer has Brown Eyes.) * Take Care of The Killer now. * Go to School in Chaos (4/5).(1 star.) School in Chaos (4/5): * Ask Donna what she wants. * Investigate School Backyard.(Prestiqe: Talk to Donna; Clues: Paper.) * Examine Paper.(New Dean: Omar Bahir; Reward: Burger.) * Tell Omar the good news. * Investigate School Kitchen.(Prestiqe: Talk to Omar; Clues: Faded Paper.) * Examine Faded Paper.(Result: New Dean Contract.) * Give Omar the Contract to sign it.(Reward: 20 000 coins.) * Ask Stuart what is wrong.(Avalible after unlocking School in Chaos(4/5).) * Investigate Janitor's Room(Prestiqe: Talk to Stuart; Clues: Notepad.) * Examine Notepad.(Result: Stuart's Notepad.) * Analyze Notepad.(06:00:00) * Get Result Notepad. * Warn Stuart about what is he writing.(Clue: Picture.) * Analyze Picture.(06:00:00) * Get Result Picture.(Result: Picture of Odell stealing brooms.) * Warn Odell Toole for stealing brooms.(Reward: Cleaner's outfit.) * Go to next case.(1 star.) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Atlanta Bay Category:School